


[fanart] Good move

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Evil Hunters, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anitacordova answered my plea for sterek idea :</b><br/>"Derek and Stiles are kidnaped and tied up together front to front. Because OF COURSE the enemy can tell they are totally meant to be!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Good move

**Author's Note:**

> Who can resist something involve crotchs like that?!  
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!

[](http://imgur.com/oI12Ss7)

ah yeah (✿ ♥‿♥)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020713) by [nogitsune_lichen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen)




End file.
